charoncontinuumfandomcom-20200214-history
Theolosian Era
The Theolosian Wars were an ongoing series of conflicts that lasted for nearly thirty years during the 24th Century. Named by human scholars, the Wars saw the forces of Earth battling against the Theolosian Empire , a host of over two hundred planets. It is considered to be one of the hardest fought conflicts in human history. Early Conflict The first regiestered date of humans coming into contact with a Theolosian vessel was 2261 after a number of human ships came into contact with a highly advanced alien craft floating dead in deep space. Inside they discovered the corpse of a Theolosian and this acted as the catalyst that ended the civil war that had been tearing human colonies apart. Discovery Ten years later, another ship is encountered; a larger operational craft, crewed by the Theolosians, an alien warrior race. The single Theolosian frigate succeeds in destroying eleven Earth battle cruisers before being obliterated; the loss of the cruisers causes the human race to comprehend how under-prepared their defences are. For nearly thirty years, humanity took all possible measures to avoid contact with other races, until the year 2303, when both Earth colonists and the Theolosian Empire lay claim on the same planet. As luck would have it, the human race settled on the planet first, mere hours before their rivals, and as such the Theolosians claim the night side of the planet. Democracy triumphs and the two empires are forced to co-exist. Trade blossoms between the two species in the following months, and it soon becomes clear the Theolosian Empire is far bigger than human territory; however their population is small with only 7 billion Theolosians across the empire. Their population is boosted however by the sheer number of slave races they have conquered to strengthen their workforce and military power. Battle of Aries II When the existence of the Theolosian Empire was revealed to the public in 2303 some citizens of Aries II began to connect the dots between the increased orders during peace time and the inevitability of a conflict to come. What was not noticed however was the interest that the Theolosians themselves had taken in the planet. It was to everyone’s surprise when in 2304 the Hades Construct orbiting Aries II opened and a large Theolosian fleet flew through. The surprise attack aimed to cripple Earth's military production before the war had even began but what Theolosian intel had not revealed was that the fleet initially constructed to fight others humans was in orbit around the planet to be retrofitted for modern space warfare. Faced with two thirds of Earth's fleet, the Theolosian forces were shot out of space after inflicting heavy damage to Earth's ships and the orbiting shipyard. While the offensive in space was quashed, a large number of Theolosian soldiers landed on the planets surface and began waging war in an attempt to destroy the planet from the ground. With the planets Hades Construct facilities critically damaged during the battle and little military forces on the planet itself, a hard and bloody battle was fought between the unstoppable crusaders and the heartfelt resistance of the human population. This ground offensive was only stopped two weeks later after emergency forces were sent from Earth through a Hades Gate; the first use of a potential unstable wormhole for almost a century. The Theolosian Wars Over the next two years, Earth's commonwealth was halved by the Theolosian onslaught. Colonies that were designed for terraforming find themselves prison camps and planets changed hands frequently. After heavy losses, Earth's military commanders realise that the enmy can best be combated by building as many anti-orbital guns as possible on the surfaces of planets in order to keep the enemy away and sometimes this works. The war lasts for many, many years in this awful stalemate until the arrival of John Carey. Carey was a human Captain who has fought his way into a reputation of a wartime genius. His victories were so complete, that after the utter annihilation Earth's forces have faced before, his soldiers view him with a messiah complex. In three years, Carey goes from controlling a small squad to being given charge of half the Earth fleet. Battle of Theolo The battle above Theolo itself was is one of the most intense of the whole war. For the first time it saw both sides commanded by their greatest generals, as it John Carey battles against the Theolosian King. Carey's fleet eventually destroys the Theolosian flagship and the Theolosians retreat to bolster up their planetary defences waiting for the land assault that is to follow. But it doesn't come. Instead Carey manoeuvres the human fleet around the planet and bombards all tactically important structures until the call of surrender comes up. Having denied the enemy the opportunity of a final glorious battle, Carey has the word spread that the Theolosian Wars are over and that the King is dead. Battles Battle of Aries II The Siege of Quasar's Canyon The Relief of Little Gemini The Battle of the Shining Front Battle of Theolo